The Lone Marine
"A man who works for the highest payer is seen as a criminal, yet there are some offers I cannot resist." - The Lone Marine shortly before killing a NCR soldier on a contract in the 2260's Former Captain Dean Zeeman, now known as The Lone Marine, is a rather sarcastic soldier of the Brotherhood of Steel who specializes in both from the book tactics as well as unconventional war tactics. The Lone Marine was part of an old cryogenic experiment, much like that of the Sole Survivor. After awakening in 2260, he became a contract killer for about 3 years before joining the Brotherhood. He has been hunting Special Agent CRONOS for about 2 years and counting and was also a witness to the final part of the war of Utah Lake. Background Before the Great War, Zeeman was a Captain in the US Marines and was given the Marine armor because of this. While stationed in San Francisco, California, the bombs fell and Zeeman escaped to a cryogenic vault, privately funded by the US Marine Corps, and stayed there for a little less than 200 years. After emerging from the vault, he took up several contracts. One of these contracts was to kill an entire battalion of NCR soldiers. After earning the 10,000 caps from this, he became the highest on the NCR's wanted list. BOS About three years after his exit of the vault, a Californian Brotherhood of Steel scribe (with an escort of two heavy knights) gave him a 100,000 cap contract to work for them for 1 year. Zeeman willingly excepted and gave himself a new code name, The Lone Marine. One the last mission of his contract he was ordered to do something nearly impossible...destroy an entire battalion of Enclave salvage tanks heading for California. Armed with nothing more than two pulse grenade, 100 cells for his lazer rifle, and one shot with his fat man, he single-handedly destroyed more than 100 salvage tanks before being captured. Shortly after his capture, he escaped in a last stand by the brotherhood and detonated both his pulse grenades inside of one of the tanks, setting off a chain reaction that saved the Brotherhood. After the battle he was given his reward and offered a place as Sentinel in the Brotherhood of Steel, which he accepted. Location The Lone Marine is currently located in California, but has been to the Commonwealth and watched the Institute fall. He has also visited New Vegas and the Capitol Wasteland in his years. Equipment Assault Marine Armor: Obtained before the war Assault Rifle: Obtained before the war Fat Man: Stolen from a raider boss he went after on a contract in 2261 Missile Launcher: Obtained before the war Stimpacs: He has kept these as trophies of the mad doctors he ha killed on contracts but uses them occasionaly Purified Water: Obtained after the war His loadout is not limited to the items you see here, as he uses whatever he can find on the battlefield.Category:Characters Category:Pre-War Character